We're Not Normal Father and Son
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Since Jazz and Maddie went on a trip with each other so now, Jack and Danny are left alone. It doesn't help that Sam and Tucker are out of town either. And now, Danielle shows up saying Vlad is after her and the worst thing happens. Can Danny save her? Or will she been doomed if Danny does not reveal his secret to his dad?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be a short DP fic. PP never occured. (Danny is 18 here).

Summary: Since Jazz and Maddie went on a trip with each other so now, Jack and Danny are left alone. It doesn't help that Sam and Tucker are out of town either. And now, Danielle shows up saying Vlad is after her and the worst thing happens. Can Danny save her? Or will she been doomed if Danny does not reveal his secret to his dad?

Danny woke up and got dressed, he was so happy it was summer vacation. It was odd, he hadn't seen a ghost in three days. He went downstairs and noticed Jazz and his mother weren't there and same as his dad. Danny went to the basement, he saw his dad designing something else. "Hey dad what are you up to? And where are Jazz and mom?"

Danny's dad stopped working for a moment. "Nice to see you up, Danny-boy. Jazz and Maddie went out on a daughter and mom trip, so it's just me and you for the next four days. I made some eggs and Fenton toast in the kitchen for you. When you're done, come on down and we can work together. Oh! But before that, I left a hazmat suit on the couch. You know us, Fenton hazmat is the new summer fashion," his dad said in a happy tone. Danny smiled and went upstairs with a large sigh.

He entered the kitchen with a sigh. "This will be a long four days," Danny said to himself. He began to ate the cold food, he hated toast but there wasn't much to eat. After eating, he went over to the purple couch and looking at the hazmat suit and laughed, it was the same as his alter ego's-only difference is this had the opposite colors. He smiled to himself and just went downstairs. Danny walked over to his dad.

"You should wear a hazmat more often Danny," his father said with a smile. Danny put on a fake smile for his father.

 _You have no idea, Dad._

"Now," Danny's dad said as he grabbed Danny's shoulders. "I call this the Spector Wall. Ghosts can't see it, no matter their attack it will shoot right back at them." Danny gulped. The wall was made out of metal with the typical Fenton logo on it and he knew what his parent's weapons could do to him. Danny's dad looked over at him, "Danny are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah," Danny lied. "I'm fine."

 _This one probably works._

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off.

 _Of course, now! Now of all times._

"Dad, I'm going to get something to drink quick. My throat is a little dry," Danny lied as he ran up the stairs.

"Alright, Danny-boy!" Danny's dad yelled in a happy tone. Danny kept feeling it go off until he saw a little girl, just like him.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Vlad is coming after me Danny, and I'm scared," she explained to him. "After leaving him, he has been tracking me like crazy. I think I got rid of the tracking device..for now." Her tone even made Danny scared. "Can I please stay here?"

"Danielle, I'm left alone with my dad. He is a ghost hunter, he wants ghosts _gone._ I could probably hide you in my room and sneak food upstairs," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Why couldn't Vlad leave the poor girl alone, she just wanted privacy.

"Danny, who are you talking to up there?" Jack yelled from the lab. "I'm coming to look." Foot steps got louder as Danny turned to Danielle.

"Go invisible," he said and go to my bedroom. Danielle nodded, but before she could Jack saw Danielle and she froze.

"Who are you ghost gal and what you doing with my Danny-boy?" Jack asked taking out a ecto weapon.

Danielle turned invisible and winked at Danny watching the scene.

"Danny, you need to be careful. Ghosts are everywhere and who knows what she would have done to you," Jack said to his son. Danny turned his head and said, 'go to my room and hide there. Later we'll talk.'

"I'm sorry dad, I was trying to get her away," Danny lied. "I was using my fighting skills."

"I understand you want to fight ghosts, but leave it up to the pros," he said as he refereed to himself.

 _Trust me, dad that Danielle can fend for herself and is a scared girl. I can fight, trust me._

"This will be a long four days," Danny muttered to himself as he went to the lab.

AN: Review


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was in the lab with his dad again, bored but trying not to show it. It was hard though, with Danielle up in his room and that Vlad could get her at anytime made it worse. His dad was completely clueless that he was Danny Phantom. They still hadn't put the connection between _Fenton_ and _Phantom_.

Suddenly Danny's cellphone rang and Danny looked at his dad. "Dad, it's Sam calling me. It's urgent so I need to go talk to her." Before his father could answer, Danny already ran away and this time went outside just in case his dad was becoming suspicious.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Danny asked curiously.

Sam could pick up the curiosity and he sounded somewhat worried at the same time. "Danny are you okay?"

"No, my mom and sister are gone for four days and Danielle came telling me Vlad is after her. Now, she is up in my closet and I am so worried that Vlad will get her because I'm stuck in the basement with my dad. What do I do Sam? Do you have any advice?"

Sam tapped her chin. "Maybe it is time you tell your dad if you think this will be a big problem."

Danny's face paled. "I am scared of that though. Will he accepted me or not? It doesn't help Jazz isn't around either. I wish you and Tucker were here."

"Same," Sam said with a sigh. "A trip with my parents to Las Vegas but if it was us three it would be so much better. We're going to a party soon but of course, they want me to wear a pink dress with frills on it."

Danny was about to say something when his ghost sense went off. "Sorry Sam, I need to go. Ghost sense went off."

Sam winked on the other end. "Good luck with everything Danny, talk soon!" Suddenly, Danny saw a ghost trying to get Danielle.

Danny turned into Phantom. "Let her go!" he shouted, shooting ice from his hands. Danielle almost fell to the ground but he caught her.

"Are you okay Danielle, who was-" Danny was suddenly cut off as he looked at the ghost behind him. It was Skulker with that big, typical smile. "Why are you here?" He had ice in his hands again.

"To take the girl and maybe you as an extra gift," he said with a wide smile. "It was so easy to find her, finding her in this town and at Fenton Works. Now come on, ghost girl you are coming with me."

~~~~~~Inside the house~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny's dad looked upstairs, he didn't see Danny anywhere. He looked outside then, and didn't see Danny on the steps on the phone. However, it the sky he saw Danielle Phantom and Danny Phantom fighting another ghost.

"You three!" Jack said in a loud voice. "I'm going to-"

"Maybe I should take him," Skulker said as he rubbed his armor chin with a smirk. Before Danny could speak, he went after Jack.

"Danny, let's hurry!" Danielle said as Danny flew towards his house took out the Fenton theorems, as Danielle kicked Skulker out of his suit. Danny sucked up the little green ghost as Danny's dad looked at both of them.

"Please, don't hurt us," Danielle begged. "We might be ghosts but we just helped you. Believe it or not, I'm being hunted." Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at the two Phantoms.

"Are you two related somehow?" Jack asked as Danny and Danielle looked at each other nodded.

"I actually need to get going," Danielle said as she flew away but turned invisible and Jack went back inside letting Danny turn human. Danny then decided what Sam had said earlier, it was time to explain everything.

Danny took a breath and saw his dad in the kitchen. "Dad, we really need to talk."

AN: Did you enjoy it? Tell me if you did.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's dad narrowed his eyes at his son as Danny gulped. His father tried to read his son's body language- he could see that Danny was nervous about something but he just didn't know what. Danny took a deep breath and the two sat at the table, Danny's dad looked worried as Danny looked up and shifted in his seat.

 _God I wish Sam and Tuck were here, it would make things so much easier._ Danny thought to himself.

"So," Jack said, snapping Danny outside of his trance. "What do you want to talk about, Danny?"

"Do you remember the lab accident four years ago? The one about our portal," Danny started as his father nodded. "Well, after you gave up Sam, Tucker, and I went to check it out. I went inside of the portal and accidentally pushed the on button. Sam, Tucker and me suspect that it did something to me that you'd-" Danny's dad then cut him off.

"You should be dead then Danny, so for the past four years you have been a ghost? That isn't possible!" Jack said looking at his song. "We need to figure-" Danny put a hand up to stop his Dad.

"I'm not done yet dad," Danny explained. "We think that it made my part ghost, so I am part alive and part dead. I guess, that's how I can sum it up. Only problem is, once I tell you about what I am about to tell you that you won't accept me anymore then I'll need to find a new home." He thought of Vlad and thought _no, I rather live in the Ghost Zone if it comes to that._

"What do you mean by 'accept'?" Jack asked looking a little bit confused.

"Close your eyes," Jack did as he was told, he heard Danny's chair move and he stood up. Danny took a deep breath as the rings appeared around him. "You can open them now dad." Jack did as he was told and looked at Danny. Danny _Fenton_ was replaced by Danny _Phantom._ Jack was still in shock, Danny waited a moment till his dad processed the information. "I know it's a lot to take in dad. I should've told you and mom sooner but-"

Danny then felt his dad hug him. "I am so sorry Danny, is this why you are coming home late and not doing well in school?" Danny nodded, feeling a little relieved by telling his dad. "You should know your mom and I would never hurt you if we knew."

"It's just you guys always made it like I was your prime target. It sort of felt that way somewhere deep down in me," Danny explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I never discovered it up until now." Danny admitted then suddenly there was a scream. "Oh god! Danielle!"

"Danielle? Danny who is that?" Jack asked curiously and looked at Danny.

"I have no time to explain dad, not now at least. I will be right back," Danny turned intangible and flew up to his bedroom seeing Vlad with Skulker. "Vlad! Skulker!" Danny saw the young ghost girl in a blue net. "Let her go!"

"If you renounce your idiotic father Daniel then I will let her go," Vlad said as he pointed to the net. "I will train you Daniel. You can be one of the most powerful halfs."

"I will say this again, you are a total fruit loop Vlad," Danny said to him. Danny shot an ecto-sphere at him but Vlad made a blue rectangle, shooting it back at Danny.

"Danny!" Danielle yelled as Vlad and Skulker flew away, Danny's dad ran upstairs to see his son in his ghost form. A tear fell from his face as Danny, out of character, hugged his dad. Jack was confused but hugged him back.

"Let's go have some fudge and you can explain what happened," Jack said as Danny turned human again, Jack watching this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After eating and the explaintion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're saying the ghost _girl_ is your clone?" Jack asked as Danny nodded, finishing his drink.

"She was unstable before and I had to help her before she turned into goop," Danny said, "I am so happy I was able to save her. I call her my cousin since we are basically alike in everywhere but she's only a girl version of me. I really need to save her, dad, do you want to help me?" Danny suggested.

"Really Danny?" He suggested. "Do you know where she even is?" Danny nodded.

"I need a couple of things though, we better get going," Danny said as he turned into his ghost form and the two went to the lab.

Review please :)


End file.
